


Durren's Pain

by Willowflower_Waterlily



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Characters from Role play, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 17:38:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6293629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willowflower_Waterlily/pseuds/Willowflower_Waterlily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Durren had no idea what was happening in the kitchen as he worked in his office. When he discovered what had occurred, his sorrow felt never ending. (*Based on a role play with my girlfriend*)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Durren's Pain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [QueenHopeTheirin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenHopeTheirin/gifts).



Durren looked around his new office with a sense of accomplishment. It was a bittersweet feeling; the room had once belonged to one of his loves. The loss of Viralas still stung, but it was a lesser pain for him than it was for Clara.

He sighed, raking his fingers though his dark grey hair. Images of their elven lover, his blue-grey eyes and smirk still haunting Durren’s thoughts. He thought they were going to be together forever, and then Viralas left them with no warning. What made it worse was that it was after Clara had lain with him. It was their first and only time.

Knowing there was nothing he could do about it Durren heaved another sigh. He crossed the room, and sat down at his desk. The paper work wasn’t going to do itself, as much as he enjoyed the thought.

 

Several hours, and a minor headache later, Durren stood up feeling proud of himself. He’s never sat down and gone through the paperwork all at once like that. Smirking, he couldn’t wait to tell Clara. Maybe she would give him a massage to help him with his head pain. Or maybe they could have sex. She could ride him, holding onto his shortened horns like she loved to do.

A knock on the door interrupted Durren’s thoughts. He looked up from his new desk and saw Emily. A frown crossed his face when he saw the look on her face. There were tears rolling down her cheeks. Why was she crying?

“I’m sorry,” she whispered and left him to wonder, and worry. An image of Clara crossed his mind, and his worry increased. Maybe she was still too upset about Viralas leaving to work again.

 

Durren bounded up the stairs into the main room of the tavern and stopped short. There was something off about everyone. They all seemed so sad, as though something horrible had happened.

Worry turned to anxiety before he entered the kitchen. When he opened the door, his heart clenched. Lying on the floor in pools of blood, reaching out to each other, hands clasped were Clara and Viralas.

“Kadans,” Durren cried, sinking to his knees. There was so much blood, and they were still, too still. He crawled to them, tears flooding his face. Please, he begged silently to any deity who would listen, please don’t take them from me.

Durren sobbed seeing their faces. Their brown, and blue-grey eyes stared dull and lifeless. He leaned over Viralas, and kissed his forehead before gently closing his eyes.

He gently picked up Clara, carefully cradling her in his arms. Durren carefully brushed her dark brown hair away from her face as he rocked them back and forth. Crying uncontrollably, he felt broken, and nothing matter because he didn’t have them.

A hand touched his shoulder, and he looked up through watery eyes. “I never got to tell her.” The sorrow in his heart was overwhelming. “She thought I preferred Vir, and I loved him, but it was always her. I never got to tell her how much I loved her.”

Bree knelt down beside him, running her fingers through her short copper hair. “I’m sorry Durren, but there is going to be someone from the Chantry coming to…” Her voice faltered as tears filled her eyes. “I’m so sorry.”

Durren held Clara’s body tighter against him. He didn’t want to let her go. Giving her body to the Chantry meant that she truly was gone forever. How would he live without her?

A couple of Chantry brothers came to collect Clara’s and Viralas’s bodies. Durren reluctantly let go of Clara.

Bree knelt down beside him, and Durren cried against her shoulder, his whole body shaking from his sobs.

 

Nothing mattered anymore. The tavern that was his dream was only a reminder of his lost loves, and his failure to keep them safe. He couldn’t be there anymore, but he had no where he wanted to be. He needed them, needed her to live.

Bree and her wife Anne pushed him to get ready for the funeral. He was listless, barely able to bathe and dress himself. They took him to the Chantry, stayed by his side as he knelt in front of Clara’s and Viralas’s bodies. He held their hands and kissed them both one last time.

He stood between Bree and Anne as the pyres were lit. Bree held his hand firmly. He knew she did so to keep him from throwing himself on the pyre. Everything ached, as though his sorrow wrapped itself around him tightly. He wanted to be with them again, life meant nothing without them.

Durren fell to the ground, his legs finally giving out from under him, and he sobbed. That was when he heard her voice calling out to him. “Durren,” her worried voice intoned.

He looked up at the pyre startled. Finding the strength to stand up, he tried to go to it, to throw himself on top. Hands stopped him, shook him, and her voice became more frantic.

 

Durren woke up, and quickly sat up. Tears flowed down his face as he recalled the nightmare he had. “Clara, Viralas,” he moaned through his sobs.

“Mon amour,” Clara murmured softly. She wrapped her arms around Durren, and held him as he cried. “It is okay, mon amour. I am safe, alive. We are in our room, in the tavern, and I am very pregnant.”

He pulled away from her, and looked into her eyes. “I had a nightmare, about the night you were attacked, except you died with Viralas. Durren reached up and cupped her face in his hands. “I love you, Kadan. I will love you forever.”

“I love you too, mon amour.” She smiled at him, worry still lingering in her expression. “Lay back down with me, and try to go back to sleep. I’ll be right here. I’m not going anywhere.”

Durren nodded, and laid down again, holding Clara in his arms. Before long, his eyelids grew heavy and he drifted off to sleep.


End file.
